


The Conflicting Letters

by Stealthily_Nobody



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthily_Nobody/pseuds/Stealthily_Nobody
Summary: It started with a love letter. It ended with a smile.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	The Conflicting Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to post something to celebrate the 1st anniversary of Fire Emblem: Three Houses. So here's a small story I wrote a little while back.

It all started with a letter innocently placed on a desk with a brilliant red lily gently laying atop the letter. 

While letters and flowers themselves weren’t uncommon occurrences at Garreg Mach as a way to confess love or as a token of appreciation, the rarity of this instance laid with the location of the letter. The letter was placed on the desks where Prince Dimitri Blaiddyd typically sat for lectures, indicating that the letter was intended for the prince. 

So of course the Blue Lion students were all huddled around the letter, speculating to its contents. 

“It has to be a love letter,” Sylvain declared, “The simple white paper with His Highness’s name written in lovely calligraphy paired with a single flower. How can it be anything else!?” 

“Well, um, the professor sometimes gives me flowers,” Ashe responds, “He knows I like violets, so he’ll give me one when they sprout in the greenhouse. Perhaps this is the same?” 

“Yes, but the professor doesn’t add in a lovely written letter, does he?” Sylvain shot Ashe a victory smile. 

“Actually-” Ashe began apologetically, “One time he did-” 

“I’m gonna cut you off right there,” Sylvain interrupted Ashe. His smile had faded and he seemed almost concerned for the younger man. 

“Why are we still going on about this?!” Felix demanded, “Who cares if some girl wants to give the boar a letter?” 

“Aw, come on, Felix. Aren’t you even the littlest bit curious who the girl is?” Annette insisted as she approached Dimitri’s desk to gloss a hand over the letter. “I for one am quite curious as to what the letter says!” 

“That’s right!” Sylvain exclaimed, “Why don’t we open it and read the letter?” 

“May I inquire as to what letter you wish to read?” A voice called out from the entrance of the class. Everyone currently milling around the desk, whipped around to gaze guiltily at Dimitri himself. Everyone except Felix and Sylvain that is. Felix glowered at Dimitri, while Sylvain began to smirk.

“Good timing, your Highness,” Sylvain called out as he waved the prince over, “Looks like someone decided to send you a letter.”

“Someone sent a letter to me?” Dimitri asked, clearly taken aback. However, he still approached the desk to take a look at the letter. 

“Go on, read it,” Sylvain encouraged once Dimitri marched through the mass of people surrounding his desk. 

“Very well,” Dimitri gently opened the letter and began to read it. 

Sylvain peered over his shoulder to read aloud, “

_ Dear Prince Dimitri,  _

_ I wanted to tell you since I saw you last night: I love you.”  _

The rest of the page was blank, and the interior was written in the same fancy calligraphy. While the words themselves weren’t anything special, Dimitri’s reaction was. As he read the letter, a fond turn of his lips formed a gentle smile and he fingered each word with an aching carefulness. And when he read the last three words, a surprisingly deep blush settled onto his cheeks. 

“So,” Sylvain ribbed as he elbowed Dimitri, “You get yourself a girlfriend?” 

“No,” Dimitri blinked as his face returned to its typical neutrality, “Nothing like that.” 

No matter how much Sylvain pried, Dimitri remained adamant that he hadn’t spent any time with a girl the other day. Instead he insisted that he’d been in the library playing chess with Claude all evening. Ashe and Ingrid were able to attest to his claim. 

News of the letter spread through the monastery that day, outraging many girls, but they all insisted that they were not the one who sent Dimitri the letter. In fact, they even condemned the girl who did because, ‘how dare she profess her love to Prince Dimitri! How selfish can she be!?”

However, the mystery increased ten fold the next day when another letter appeared on Dimitri’s desk. This time the paper was addressed to ‘Prince’ in a messy scrawl with a dethorned rose at its base. When Dimitri arrived and opened the letter it read: 

“ _ My Prince,  _

_ I love you enough to remove any divide in our social standing. Please, meet me outside the Knights Hall tonight just before the bell strikes 10.” _

“Did you enjoy creating a stir amongst the students and staff?” Dimitri asked when he finally completed climbing to the roof of the Knights Hall. 

A young, brown haired man glanced over at Dimitri with a smug smirk, “Aren’t you going to go down there your highness? Look at the audience that little note of mine garnered. I wonder if some random girl will claim the letter belongs to her. I bet she even tried to replicate the handwriting from how it was described. And then another girl will come forth with another replica of the handwriting.” 

“Your description makes me think that this was your plan all along, Claude,” Dimitri commented as he slid over to sit beside Claude. From this position he could clearly see the large crowd that had gathered in front of the Knights Hall. He could even recognise some of the people like Sylvain and Annette from their stark hair colours. 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy the letters, Highness,” Claude leaned over to rest his head in Dimitri’s lap and tapped his cheeks. “I heard my first letter made you blush.” 

“Ah, well,” Dimitri stammered, “Your first letter surprised me. I never thought you’d write something like that.”

“Why? Because I’m not allowed to profess my love to you, Highness?” Claude’s smirk was in full force as he pressed a quick kiss to Dimitri’s cheek. 

“Please stop calling me Highness, Claude,” Dimitri protested, “You know I don’t like it when people call me that.” 

“Well then,” Claude didn’t bat an eye at Dimitri’s insistence, “Am I not allowed to profess my love to you,  _ Dimitri _ ?” 

“Of course you are,” Dimitri murmured as he pulled Claude’s head in for a quick kiss, “So long as you allow me to return the favour.” 

Claude simply hummed and smiled. They stayed like that for a while before the monastery’s bell began to toll at 10 o’clock. From above, Dimitri and Claude could hear people searching for Dimitri along with the girl who had written the letter. 

Claude then asked Dimitri once more, “Aren’t you going to go down there? You’re ruining my game and crushing some poor girl’s heart. Don’t you think the sender of the letter should get a chance to at least talk with you?” 

“No, I don’t think I’ll go,” Dimitri told Claude as he laid his head in Claude’s lap, “I’m fine right where I am.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy First anniversary to Fire Emblem: Three Houses! I can't believe the game's been out for a year already!


End file.
